Taking Chances
by MonsieurDanDan
Summary: Both Joseph and Alex's first 'Date'. Neither of them are that good at this... Let's see what happens? Collab with a friend.


**A/N: This is a two shot made by me and a close friend who from time to time collab on a website we are both members on. Star Trek: Megiddo.**  
** It's an RPG format site and Joseph is my character (I will post more stories about him in the future) Whereas Jacob is my friends. Never posted before so I thought I'd have a go :). Feel free to read and review, whilst your reviews will most certainly be welcome, I'm not demanding it it's here for fun so enjoy :).  
**

**- Dan.  
**

* * *

**Jericho Station Residential Sector****  
****Beta Block West****  
****Apartment 264****  
****Josephs residence****  
****2130hrs**To say that Joseph was nervous was an understatement. For one of the first times in his life he had decided to just make the rash choice and worry about the repercussions later. Even though he'd only been at Jericho for little under a week, due to the situation at present he had spent a lot of time in the science labs out trying to figure out ways to stop the rupturing of realities that the alien space craft had been emitting since its arrival. That's when he'd met Alex, they'd almost immediately hit off spending nearly all of their time on duty helping each other with whatever scraps of information that they could analyse for the derelict vessel.

Tonight was going to be a night of no work, he wanted to have a little bit of relaxation, before he went back to the science labs, or had to go to medical. So he assumed that because he and Alex had it off so well that Alex wouldn't mind coming over for a meal, he would have gone to a restaurant but he has always been kind of domestic on that front, alex said yes. For the last 45 mins since he'd got home from work he'd been pacing around his apartment hoping he would make a fool out of himself, he had a knack for that with guys. _'I wonder whether he likes sushi'_ he thought worrying as always _'I should really of asked... I'm so screwed if he d...' _

Fortunately he was cut out of his thoughts by the door bell chiming. He all but ran to the door, which in hindsight he wouldn't have done. What, considering now he has to answer the door to explain to his 'date' why his host what blushing as read as a tomato, and panting like an animal. Pushing those and the rest of his thoughts to the back of mind and answered the door.

"Hey there" he greeted trying to act suave by leaning against the door frame but lost his footing and stumbled to the floor _'Kill me now'_was his last thought before Alex started speaking.

Alex stood just outside the door, a look of utter shock on his face at seeing Joseph fall on the floor mid sentence. He allowed his guard to drop as he rushed to help him, and heard his thoughts of embarrassment. He wasn't able to suppress a laugh as he knelt down to help him stand. "No, I think I'll wait to see what the food tastes like first." he said, hauling him up to a standing position.

He had really gotten to like Joseph. Since the two of them met he had found him to be refreshing and very sweet. Being a Betazoid posed obvious problems for those who joined Starfleet, and he sometimes felt like an outsider around here. Joseph had changed all that, giving him friendship and genuine caring.

In light of that, Alex had been quite nervous about this dinner. He had spent two hours getting ready to make sure he looked just right. He had chosen a pair of dark jeans, and a tight fitting dark grey v-neck t-shirt. He wore a single piece of jewelry, a leather cord with a small silver pendant, in the shape of the Holy Rings of Betazed on it. It had been a gift from his adoptive human father, who unlike most Humans totally supporting the religious beliefs of other cultures.

Summers muttered a few choice curse words under his breath at the realisation that the betazoid had read his mind. Deciding now would be a good time to change the topic, he decided a compliment was in order.

"You look amazing" He said smiling genuinely. The truth was that he really did, it also was that now Summers was tempted to go and change again. While Alex had chosen clothes that made look all the more handsome _'In my opinion anyway'_he thought. He'd opted to wear a Charcoal T-shirt that was partially masked by the lighter grey blazer vest, accompanied by his favourite stonewash Levi's and some converse. This would've been fine on any other date but he felt that he really needed to make an impression here.

Alex smiled, "Thank you." he replied. As he stood there he felt a wave of emotion wash over him from Joseph. He had intentionally blocked the other man's thoughts but no Betazoid alive could block everything out. He got waves of self doubt, and a bit of embarrassment. To go along with that he saw Joseph fumbling with his clothing and looking at it covertly as if he was ashamed of it. "You don't need to worry, you've already impressed the hell out of me with your mind, and your looks don't hurt either." he said, winking at him. "I'm really glad you invited me, most people shy away from Betazoids because they are afraid we will read their minds. Sometimes we can't help it, but I've learned from my adoptive father that Humans especially are offended at the idea, so I have developed the habit of shielding myself from the thoughts of others. I'm very sorry I read yours earlier. It was an accident." he said, looking a bit bashful. "But anyway, you look fantastic." he said, looking into the other man's eyes and smiling.

"Honestly Al', you don't mind if I call you that right?" He asked hoping he hadn't stepped out of line. Generally people don't mind nicknames, but there were the odd ones who would kick up a fuss. So as the old saying back on Earth says _'It's better to be safe than sorry'_and 9 times outta 10 that statement couldn't be closer to the truth.

"I don't mind the mind reading malark, I'm sure I told you I grew up on Galor VI, the Daystrom Annex?" He said hoping to comfort his companion "I was brought up around Vulcans as well as Betazoids, and you get to the point where you realize your thoughts aren't sacred anymore... I guess it desensitizes you to concept. I wasn't annoyed at you I was annoyed at me... I'm generally good at organising my thoughts around telepaths..." he finished, not really wanting to into and trying his damned hardest not to think about it.

"Anyway, come in, sit down. We're having sushi for dinner, I hope you don't mind? Because honestly if you do we're using the replicator." He finished in faux exasperation.

"I don't mind at all, and thank you for putting my mind at ease." Alex replied, unable to keep his goofy grin off of his face. He felt like a little kid he was so happy, and he didn't really understand why but he was nervous as well. _'Then again, a date will do that to you sometimes.'_he thought as he followed Joseph into his apartment. It was a nice place, Joseph had done a great job decorating, and the table was very nicely laid out for their dinner. He had set up the coffee table in the lounge with authentic japanese dinnerware, small plates, dipping bowls of different sauces, and even chopsticks. "This is awesome, I can't believe you went to this much trouble just because of me." Alex said, marveling at the setup. "I'll be right back. Do you have a replicator?" he asked, and then realized how stupid that question would be. "Disregard that, may I use your replicator?" he asked, correcting himself.

_'What an odd request'_ he thought, smiling inwardly_ 'he certainly is unique'_. "As for the table, I wanted to create a nice atmosphere and they seemed fitting considering the cuisine" He started smirking, "And, as for the replicator sure, follow me It's in the kitchen" He replied, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Well you certainly created the atmosphere, it's very nice." Alex said, following his date into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind letting me do this." he added, as Joseph motioned him towards the replicator. He quickly walked up and typed in some commands, not wanting to use voice recognition and give away the surprise. Moments later a swirl of light lit up the platform and a small tray with two small cups and a small bottle appeared. He picked up the tray and turned around, "Some sake, to round out the dinner." he said, "It's a personal favorite recipe, my father was Japanese. He taught me this recipe when I left home." he added. "I hope you don't think I'm presumptuous or anything, but I wanted to share it with you."

"No that's fine" He smiled earnestly, which was soon replaced with a wicked one (Or that's what he hoped it was, one guy told him his wicked smile made him look somewhat constipated...) "Now get your ass into my lounge with those drinks and I'll bring the food" He mock demanded winking, although with his wicked smile and the wink he shocking held some resemblance to an ancient cartoon character named 'Popeye'.

Alex tried desperately, and failed miserably at stifling his giggle at the look Joseph gave him. "I'm sorry, you just looked so adorable just now. I couldn't help it. Doesn't help that you make me nervous. But I'll be in the lounge." he said, carrying his tray carefully in front of him. He thought to himself that the night was going very well. Since they had met Alex had felt a certain connection between them, and he also felt butterflies in his stomach each and every time he saw Joseph, but tonight just felt right. Even the butterflies were settling down.

As the betazoid left to lounge Joseph kept this matra playing in his head_ 'Please don't drop the sushi' _over and over. He was trying to impress which generally meant he did the opposite, and he was worrying that poor Alex would leave smelling like a fish market because he'd fallen and dumped fresh sushi on him...

_'God help me'_ he thought as he grabbed the sushi and headed for the lounge.  
**  
****End of part one.**


End file.
